


Sworn to the sword

by TeamFortressFics



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Rose fucks pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and pearl discuss staying on earth and yall know what happens next</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn to the sword

Pearl trained for weeks, covered herself in rough, deep cuts and callouses and all of her work had paid off when she fought for Rose Quartz' army to fight the order of Yellow Diamond. "Pearl, you understand that if you stay on earth here, with me, you will never be allowed to go back to homeworld ever, because if you do you'll be killed, right ?" "Yes Rose, i will stand by your side until the very last minute earth will exist and understand." "Thank you Pearl." "5,000 YEARS LATER" "Rose!, come quick!, Pearls gem is cracked!, Rose ran as fast as her legs could go, she ran into pearls room where Amythest, Garnet and a very lifeless Pearl was, and she ran to Pearls body then pulled out her small vial of her tears, popped off the cork, and emptied the vial on Pearl's gem and as soon as the liquid hit the gem, it began to glow and the cracks sealed instantly, then the gem was as good as new. "Pearl, what happened ?" "I was cleaning my favorite sword, and it slipped into Amythest's room, so I jumped down my waterfall, but came around a corner too fast and hit my gem off of a stalactite, then i don't know how i ended up back in my room but i, um... Thank you Garnet, Amythest And you most of all Rose. " 2 HOURS LATER" Pearl was walking through the temple but heard light footsteps behind her, so she turned her head and seen Rose walking up to her "Hello Pearl I was thinking earlier about something and I have sort of an awkard question." "What is your question, Rose?" "Would you be interested in having a small... um, sexual intercourse with me? " By this time Pearl's face looked like the sky and Rose's was as pink as her gem. "Oh my god Rose, you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that! " "so when do you want to? " "how about right now in your room?" "Ok let's go! " "2 MINUTES LATER" Pearl and Rose were laying on a giant cloud bed in Roses room, both of them completely making out, at that moment Pearl was glad that gems didnt need to breathe air so the could just sit and make out for as long as they wanted, but they had to pause to undress at some point, Rose's giant bust spiled out in front of Pearl and Pearl already had all of her clothes off and was ready but Rose still had her thong on, when she had that off she sat pearl on her stomach her gem against Pearl's cliterus Rose's whole frame shook when Pearl started rubbing up against Rose's gem, eventually Pearl pushed her gem into her clit, walls tightening against her gem she came onto Rose's stomach and Rose put two of her fingers into Pearl and pumped backed and forth going faster and faster until pearl came again all over Rose then she took a couple of second to get ready again but this time Rose shapeshifted a huge, long tentacle, and Laid Pearl back-down on the bed and begin pounding into pearl as hard as she could Pearl didn't even have a chance to prepare herself, Rose took complete control, dominating Pearl as she started going faster, Pearl's head lulled and she went limp as Rose came inside of Pearl, but kept going for hours after any human could and finally Pearl retreated into her gem and Rose shapeshifted back into her normal form, completly exhausted and sat pearls gem into an ornate basket with a red velvet cloth in it, then walked back into her room, poofed away the old bed and made a new one so she could sleep and eventually, she drifted off. Meanwhile in Garnet's room her and Amythest finished watching the whole encounter on Garnets Future Vision screen she had produced from her gem. Garnet looked at Amythest and they were both in shock and soaking wet.


End file.
